A Pairing Speaks 100 Words
by FluffshipIsMagic
Summary: 100 word drabbles that have been requested of me, and some other drabbles I feel fit best here. Lots of random pairings, feel free to take a look!


***Hello fair Hetalians! Here is my collection of 100 word drabble requests I have completed that are too short to warrant their own post. Millions of pairings will appear, so yeah. Requests are not open, however, my story, Tales of the Two Trios, has opportunities to win a request from time to time. **

**If one of the below drabbles is yours, please tell me how you like it! They are all 100 words, and some of them are two shots not because those people are more special but because I felt the story was incomplete or was a more complicated plot/prompt. **

**Lily's Light (SwissLeich)**

_**Dedicated to madelinemaryann**_

Sometimes she would sit outside, in the middle of the night, feeling painfully empty. It wasn't fair; girls like her shouldn't get depressed; innocence like that shouldn't be washed away in a tidal wave a sadness.

It made the normally passive Switzerland raging mad; he wanted to kill whoever caused this. Yet, there was a terrifying suspicion that it was him, so he kept calm on the outside. He worked to fix it; vowed to make her smile again.

Walking outside to his sister, he wrapped a blanket around her thin shoulders. As he kissed her forehead, her eyes lit.

**Skinny Jeans (HongIce)**

_**Dedicated to StorfenglegurStelpa21**_

He fell into a pond. Accident or not, Iceland was now soaking yet and had to borrow his boyfriend's clothes.

As Iceland walked out of the bathroom, grumbling about stupid fashion trends and how were you expected to breathe, Hong Kong found that Iceland's hotness level had just escalated to unbearable heights.

Practically jumping on the boy, Hong Kong pushed him against the door, kissing him passionately. Responding shyly, Iceland just barely kissed back. Pulling away, Hong Kong fumbled with his bangs awkwardly, starting to blush. Rolling his eyes, Iceland sat down on the couch, saying, "They're just skinny jeans."

**Hairbrush (Fruk)**

_**Dedicated to Tiili97**_

France had just taken a shower. A long one because cleanliness was of the utmost importance. Especially when it came to his beautiful blonde hair.

Hair that was now wet and begging to be air-dried. It wasn't going to get that pleasure, though, because Francis preferred his hair drying naturally. He grabbed a brush and walked over to the fireplace.

Already on the couch was a cozy looking England, who upon seeing France smiled slightly. Sitting on the floor, France wordlessly handed his partner the brush. Sighing, England lifted a section of blonde hair and gently began caressing it smooth.

**Hairbrush Part Two**

As he worked out the tangles at the end, England murmured, "You really should be doing this on your own."

France smiled, tilting his head up so he could see the man on the couch. "But it's so much better when you do it."

England lightly shoved France's head back down. "I don't think it's any different."

France stared at the fire, thinking of words. "It is. You concentrate, like you really care, it's beautiful. It feels calm, too. Oui?"

England picked up the next section of hair, gently running his own hand through it before using the brush. "Yes."

**Dancing (Spamano)**

_**Dedicated to Bookslover21**_

Romano was resting lazily on the couch while Spain presumably cooked food of some sort. The radio was on and the windows were wide open, it being an incredibly hot and stuffy evening.

Suddenly, a certain song started playing and Romano lips twitched upwards automatically.

A clatter was heard in the kitchen and a cheery Spaniard appeared in the doorway. "Care to dance _tomate_?"

Blinking up at Spain, Romano allowed himself to be pulled up and put his hands around his love's neck. "You're gonna burn the dinner, idiot."

Spinning the shorter man around, Spain laughed. "This is more important."

**Prussian Pancakes (Prucan)**

_**Dedicated to ChibChib**_

Gilbert has only made pancakes alone once. It was a dire situation, Matthew was in the hospital with a broken arm and he really wanted pancakes. Matthew didn't write his recipe down, so It was up to Gilbert, the only person who had watched Matthew do it enough times to know the process by heart, to make them.

He was very nervous as he stood in Matthew's kitchen looking at the ingredients. He was awful at cooking. But this was for his awesome Birdie, so he straightened and got to work.

They weren't perfect, but they were made with love.

**A Hero's Hug**

_**Dedicated to Aya-of-the-night**_

If there was one thing America loved to do with Canada, it was hug him. The violet-eyed nation was incredibly cuddly, and his oversized sweatshirts only served to make him that much more huggable.

Whenever America was feeling lonely, he would hug-attack his Northern brother and hold him tight. If he was having an extra bad day, he would sniffle into Canada's shoulder for a little while.

Canada found himself craving the hugs, being someone who rarely got positive physical contact. America's hugs made him feel protected and, for once, loved.

In those moments they were the only two alive.

**When You Give a Dane a Kitten (DenNorIce)**

_**Dedicated to Intrasule**_

Iceland was taking a walk when he found a stray kitten nearly starving and soaking wet. Rushing to Norway's house, he carefully wrapped it in blankets and put it close to the fireplace. Norway wasn't at home, but a certain Dane was there and he happily offered to help.

Iceland wasn't too keen on the idea, but he saw Denmark tenderly stroking the cat and making calming noises, and his heart melted. Maybe Denmark could help.

As the kitten warmed and started to move around, the two nations played lightly with it, laughing as it wiggled under Denmark's trench coat.

**When You Give a Dane a Kitten Part Two**

Iceland called Norway, explaining the situation and asking if he could get some kitten milk replacement. The apathetic country agreed; he was close to the pet store anyways.

When Norway finally did reach his home, setting down the groceries, he looked into the living room to find an impossible sight. Denmark was being quiet.

Iceland was passed out on the couch, a blanket placed over him, and Denmark was gently stroking a marmalade kitten, a small smile on his face.

Norway crept towards him, kneeling down. The spiky haired blonde looked up. "Hi."

Norway smiled slightly, kissing the Dane's forehead.

***Alright, so for this set… I've got to say the SwissLeich one was my favorite in terms of writing, it just turned out really beautiful.**

**The Fruk prompt was a close second, I just adore that scene. And then there was the kitten one…**

**Ugh I just loved all of these prompts and I love all of YOU! You are beautiful people. All of my love!**


End file.
